


Don't touch me!

by gwenfrankenstien



Category: Jem and the Holograms (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Gen Prompt Bingo, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerrica tries to give Pizzazz a hug.</p>
<p>For the gen prompt bingo prompt 'enemies'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't touch me!

**Author's Note:**

> Pose reference from SenshiStock on deviantart.


End file.
